


dating an angel

by puppyguts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Daichi is a dead man, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kisses!!!, lol something to make up for the sin, of my last fic, sleepy daichi, suga is gorgeous of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyguts/pseuds/puppyguts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga laid his head under Daichi's arm, nuzzling his chest with a soft smile set on his lips. Daichi stroked the soft silver hair of his boyfriend as he watched their television, close to falling asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dating an angel

3:55 a.m. read the clock across the room, set on their beige colored walls of their living room. 

Suga laid his head under Daichi's arm, nuzzling his chest with a soft smile set on his lips. Daichi stroked the soft silver hair of his boyfriend as he watched their television, close to falling asleep.

Suga looked up at Daichi, smiling lazily. "Dai, don't fall asleep on me now." He giggled, lifting one leg over Daichi's lap and settling comfortably on top of him. Daichi smiled and opened his eyelids, heavy with sleep, again to look at his gorgeous boyfriend. Daichi stroked Sugawara's lower back gently with rough, calloused hands. Suga rubbed their noses together, giggling and smiling. 

"I love you." He whispered, and for a moment Daichi felt the TV even stopped it's audio to admire Sugawara's beauty. 

Daichi kissed the mole below Sugawara's left eye, his lips curling up into another smile. Suga never failed to receive one from the taller male. "I love you, too." He murmured. "Can we please go to bed now? I wanna cuddle."

"We are right now, aren't we, silly?" Suga teased.  
"Noooo, I mean I wanna go to bed and cuddle." Daichi pouted slightly. "Don't tease me, I'm too tired for this."  
"Fine, fine." Suga tickled his sides, drawing a squeak and a laugh from his boyfriend. He got up to pad over to the television and turn it off before dragging Daichi up from the couch. "Big baby, you're like a dog when you're tired, I have to force you to move!" He pulled him into the bedroom. Daichi held back his giggle, and pulled Sugawara up to his chest when they finally got into the bed and under the sheets.

"Oi." Suga poked his nose, making Daichi open his eyes up again. "Where's my goodnight kiss, dummy." He kissed Daichi's cheek. Daichi smiled and kissed Suga softly, a satisfied hum coming from the setter. Suga kissed him a few more times all over his face before nuzzling his chest and falling asleep. Daichi fell asleep quickly after him, waking up Sugawara quite a few times that night with his loud snores, the smaller boy having to punch his stomach several times to wake him up.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
